An Eagle's Claw and a Robin's Paw
by MiraClarinet
Summary: Alex lived happily with his two sisters and mother, that was, until he meets Littlestar, leader of ThunderClan. Now, his life is turned upside down as he finds out what happened to his sisters the day he left. Rated T for room. Sort of bad summary.
1. ThunderClan

**_Me again! I'm writing this for my friend, Alex, who I nicknamed Eagleclaw because we are both Warriors fans. So, this is what I think would happen if he had grown up a kittypet(he is a human, so it makes sense) and becomes part of ThunderClan. This ThunderClan is set in the future, when Hollyleaf and Jayfeather are on their last days of life. I love them both, so they won't die soon, maybe. I might kill one off in a later chapter, but I love them too much. If I make a seguel like I think i will, they will be dead. Will post allegiances later._**

**_I don't own Warriors. Neither does my friend, though we would both love to I'm sure. _**

"Alex!" A hiss and a hard bat followed the distressful cry. The brown tom, the victim, blinked sleepy eyes at his attacker.

"What do you want Patch?" He asked with a exhausted sigh. This wasn't the first time he had the dream. It had occurred twice before, always the same; him running with five other cats, none of which he knew, into a twoleg building. There, meows of cats would rise and wail, until he and the other cats would be captured then killed. He shivered just thinking about it.

"You kicked me. Again." Patch mewed plainly. Alex sighed. He loved Patch, after all, she was his sister, but she was easily annoyed. It was bad enough he hadn't gotten sleep the past three days, now she was complaining.

"Sorry. I'm going out. Want some fresh air." He mewed, padding out the door. A pale brown she-cat was sitting on the wall, talking to someone on the other side. Alex joined her, his fur bristling as he saw the cats.

"Clans?" Dusty asked. Below, a small ginger tabby she-cat with brilliant blue eyes and a younger ginger she-cat stared up at the young brown she-cat.

"Yes. There are four of us around the lake; ThunderClan, WindClan, ShadowClan and RiverClan. Alex tilted his head.

"How many are in one of these Clans? I can't imagine all those cats living together peacefully! I can barely stand these two." Alex teased, flicking his tail across Dusty's flank. She hissed playfully and batted his ear gently, causing him to fall, almost on top of the young ginger she-cat. She pounced on him, rolling around. Alex hissed and fought back, charging as he was flung from her. He had her pinned down, batting at her hard in the belly with his paws before the small cat pinned him down. He wriggled, almost being free, but she tightened her grip.

"Calm down, both of you! Firepaw, there was no reason to attack him like that." She hissed, refusing to release Alex.

"He scared me, and was trespassing!" The ginger she-cat, who was cleaning herself a few tail lengths away, hissed to herself bitterly.

"It isn't trespassing if it is on accident." The older cat mewed. Dusty's tail flicked apologetically.

"Sorry Alex!" She called down. Firepaw's eyes darted to one and the other. Suddenly, three cats broke out of the bushes with a hiss. As they saw Alex pinned down, they looked to the older cat.

"We heard fighting, Littlestar. Is everyone okay?" A dark gray tom mewed respectfully. At his side, a ginger tabby tom watched with interest.

"Kittypet trespasser?" He asked. He was young, but older then Alex's attacker.

"No. He fell by accident and Firepaw attacked him." She mewed, finally releasing Alex. He jumped quickly back up to his sister. "I had to pull him off of her." She added.

"Firepaw, I thought I taught you better then to loose to a kittypet, let alone attack someone for no reason." The third cat, a pale calico, mewed gently with a sigh.

"It is only my first moon of training." She mewed as if embarrassed. The calico shook her head crossly.

"I never said she didn't fight well." The older ginger she-cat, who Alex guessed was Littlestar, murmured. The cats around her seemed to have to listen hard to hear her, but Alex heard her loud and clear. Firepaw seemed to as well, for she lifted her head with pride.

"Hear that, Kittypet? I fight well!" She mewed, glaring at Alex. He let out a hiss and ruffled his fur.

"How old are you?" Littlestar asked.

"Turned six moons today." Dusty boasted. Littlestar purred in amusement as Firepaw rolled her eyes.

"Big deal." She growled. "It isn't like they get to become apprentices like us." She growled. The young tom padded over to her.

"You are just mad you lost to a younger kittypet." He mewed playfully.

"Tigerpaw! We are heading back to camp." The gray tom mewed.

"Firepaw, why don't you go back with me." The calico added. Littlestar nodded her agreement before Firepaw followed with her head and tail drooping. She rose her tail and turned to Alex, angry.

"See you later, Kittypet!" She hissed before bounding after the others. Littlestar rolled her eyes and turned to Alex.

"I have never seen a kittypet like you fight that well before." She mewed, a hint of surprise in her voice. Alex twitched his ear. Why was he getting praised by a cat he had never met before?

"Thank you." He mewed. Dusty flicked her tail across his flank.

"I'm going inside. I'm starving!" She mewed, jumping down. Alex nodded and watched her leave before turning back to Littlestar. She was looking him over, her gaze friendly and inquisitive.

"How would you like to join ThunderClan?" She mewed. Alex perked his ears in surprise. Join this ThunderClan? He had never even heard of it before today! "It isn't an easy life, and we are constantly fighting for food and territory, but I think you are made out to be a warrior." She warned.

"It wouldn't be as boring as my life is now. This is the most excitement I've had since I was born." He mewed. Littlestar purred in amusement.

"I'll take that as a yes. I will give you a night to say goodbye to your friends." With that, Littlestar disappeared behind her Clanmates. Alex watched her leave. _I had never even heard of the Clans, and now I am going to be a part of one. I hope this goes well._ He thought as he jumped down and back into the garden. He slipped back inside to see his sisters sharing some pellets.

"Did those cats leave?" Dusty asked. Alex nodded but said nothing about joining ThunderClan. Instead, he padded to his bed and closed his eyes.


	2. A new apprentice

"Come on Alex! Wake up and come outside and play!" Patch prodded Alex's side. He grumbled and rose his paw to his head, then remembered what Littlestar had said the night before; "I will give you a night to say goodbye to your friends." That meant that today she would be here to take him to ThunderClan. He followed Patch outside, excitement rising in his belly.

"Patch, Dusty, there is something I need to tell you." He mewed, jumping onto the wall and staring into the forest; his new home.

"What pellets-for-brains?" Patch teased, her tail lashing playfully. Her eagerness to play was a bit heartbreaking. Alex would be leaving her, and she looked ready to start a play fight. He was reluctant to ruin her cheerful mood.

"I-I'm leaving." He mewed, shifting his paws. Patch's tail stopped mid-twitch. She stared at him. Dusty's mouth gaped open.

"Y-your just joking around." Patch gasped.

"No." Patch shook her head, stepping back.

"Stop it Alex! It isn't funny!" She growled, almost at a mournful yowl.

"W-where are you going? To another twoleg home?" Dusty stammered finally. Alex shook his head.

"The forest, with Littlestar and all of them. After she saw me fight that young she-cat yesterday, she invited me to join ThunderClan." Alex mewed. She shook her head in disbelief.

"Are you ready? You remember the ThunderClan deputy, Stormcloud?" Alex whirled around. Littlestar stood with the gray tom who had brought the three cats to the rescue when they had heard fighting the day before. Alex nodded, flicking his tail to his sister's. He shook himself to clear his mind, growling at the annoying jingle of the bell on his collar. He skillfully tugged it off and threw it down to Dusty, who stared at it sadly.

"Goodbye." She mewed, choked. Alex flicked his tail and followed the two ThunderClan cats. They moved fast, almost faster then Alex. He struggled to keep up. It made him proud when the two cats would leap over fallen trees, and he would be able to copy them. _Jumping onto that wall almost everyday has made me jump as well as them! That is one less thing I have to learn. _He thought as he stayed at their tails. Littlestar paused.

"What do you smell?" She asked. Alex opened his mouth slightly to take in the fresh forest air. He recognized the scent of mouse from the forest behind his old home, and of course Littlestar and Stormcloud, but something else hung in the air, which Alex could sense all around him. But here, here it was stronger, mixed with the scent of many cats. It was sweet and inviting. Alex noted the same scent on both the cats in front of him.

"I can smell mouse, but are we near the ThunderClan camp?" He meowed. Littlestar nodded, her eyes sparkling.

"That scent you smell is the scent of ThunderClan, yes. Each Clan has a particular scent as well as different cats cents for each cat. Just like every cat has a different color, they have scents different as well. Each clan cat holds the scent of their clan as well. That scent is used to mark borders with other clans, and to distinguish territory for each clan." Littlestar explained. Alex nodded in understanding.

"But if I have housecat scent, will anybody realize I'm ThunderClan?" He asked.

"Just being around cats who hold a certain scent, you can get it rubbed off on you, but it does take a while before it becomes part of your own scent. After about a day it will be obvious you are ThunderClan because that will be the main scent on you, except for the scent of borders when you pass by." Stormcloud mewed. Alex nodded, his head buzzing.

"Let's keep going. We are almost to the camp now." Littlestar ordered, bounding forward again. Alex and Stormcloud shot forward after her.

Alex gazed into the camp, breathless. It had high stone walls and many dens below. More then anything, there were a lot of cats. They were talking, cleaning each other, sharing mice and rabbits. Alex watched in awe. These cats lived together like this, when even he and his sisters would fight at every bite of pellets taken too large. They were sharing prey like they had never done anything besides.

"Sit here." Littlestar instructed. Stormcloud sat next to Alex, as if guarding him. Littlestar leaped up onto the ledge in front of him. "Let all cats old enough to hunt for themselves gather here beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting." Alex watched in awe as the cats assembled around him, mewing and gasping in surprise as they noticed his scent.

"Littlestar, why is there a kittypet in the camp?" A she-cat called. Alex lifted his head to pinpoint her. It was a pale brown tabby with a kit at her paws, about the same age as Alex. The kit seemed disappointed, murmuring something to her mother.

"That is the same one as yesterday! Don't tell me your letting him join!" Alex caught the ginger she-cat who had attacked him the day before. Her tail lashed across the ground angrily. Littlestar hissed and flicked her tail to silence them.

"Yesterday, we met this young tom at his twoleg dwelling. He was pushed down, and attacked by Firepaw. Even though he is a moon younger then her, and has had no formal training, he was able to beat her." Littlestar explained. A gray tom, about the age of the young tom from the day before, snickered.

"Don't you think that could mean Firepaw is weak?" He teased, glancing at the she-cat next to him.

"Say that to my face Smokepaw!" Firepaw hissed. Littlestar stopped them with another flick of her tail.

"Last time I checked, Firepaw was strong for her age. It seems that she has beaten you a couple times before, Smokepaw." Littlestar pointed out. Smokepaw's ears drooped in embarrassment and Firepaw snorted.

"So why is he here?" The brown she-cat asked. She pulled her curious kit toward her protectively.

"I have asked him to join ThunderClan. We could use a cat with such natural skill." Littlestar meowed. Yowls of protest erupted around them.

"He's a kittypet!"

"Useless! All Kittypets are useless!"

"He doesn't deserve to be part of our Clan!"

"Yeah, send him back to his soft kittypet life." Littlestar hissed and leaped down.

"My mind has been made up. This young cat is joining ThunderClan, and that is final." When no more cats protested, Littlestar went on. "I ask upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon this cat. He wishes to join our Clan, and become a warrior, but must first prove himself as an apprentice. Alex, from this moment forward, until you earn your warrior name, you will be known as Eaglepaw, for your eagle-like pelt and sharp claws. I will be your mentor." Littlestar touched Eaglepaw's nose gently. He was confused as to why, but he allowed the gesture without complaint. Littlestar flicked her tail, signaling to the brown queen. "Willowleaf, I'm sorry I have waited so long to apprentice Robinkit. Please, come forward young one." The kit looked for a nod from her mother before padding forward. She seemed calm and surprised, glancing at Eaglepaw. She gave a small nod before turning to Littlestar.

"Thank you." Se murmured. Littlestar purred in amusement and looked at the sky, as she had done with Eaglepaw.

"I ask upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon this kit. She wishes to become a warrior, but must first become an apprentice. Robinkit, from this moment forward, until you earn your warrior name, you will be known as Robinpaw. Brightstream, you will mentor Robinpaw." Littlestar meowed. A pretty ginger and white she-cat stepped forward and touched noses with Robinpaw. _That must be part of the ceremony._ Eaglepaw realized. The Clan began to chant Robinpaw's name, a few chanting his. Littlestar padded over.

"We are going out with Robinpaw at Sunhigh for a tour of the territory. Kits aren't allowed out of camp until they are apprentices. This will be the first time for both of you to be out in the forest. For now, she will give you a tour of the camp." Littlestar instructed. Eaglepaw nodded as the she-cat padded over.

"Hi." She mewed shyly.

"Hi." Eaglepaw replied. "Where are we going to start?" He asked.

"Here. You have already seen the Highledge. Littlestar always calls Clan meetings from there. At the top, Littlestar sleeps. The rock fall is fairly easy to climb. Cats can go up and down to talk to her, but the actual Highledge is mostly forbidden unless Littlestar or Stormcloud says." Robinpaw mewed, flicking her tail up the Highledge. Eaglepaw nodded, and she led him to a large bramble den. "Warriors sleep in here. It is close to the camp entrance, so it is easy to attack and catch intruders. Next to it is the apprentices' den. We will sleep in there." Robinpaw led him over. Firepaw, Tigerpaw and another she-cat Eaglepaw hadn't met before shared a large rabbit. Firepaw peered up at them, wrinkling her nose and narrowing her eyes.

"Kittypet. Let's leave before it rubs off on us." She led the way into the den. Bluepaw followed a bit slowly, flicking a whisker at the new apprentices. Tigerpaw shrugged and padded away, towards a crevice in the rock wall.

"He must be on elder duty." Robinpaw commented.

"Elder duty?" Eaglepaw asked. Robinpaw nodded.

"Elder duty is one of the apprentice tasks. We have to clean out old bedding and pick ticks off of them. I've heard everyone complain about it, but it can't be too bad. The elders love to tell stories. I'm sure if we just asked, they would be happy to tell us one while he had elder duty. They sleep over there." She signaled with her tail to an old log. It seemed hard with age. "And of course you saw Tigerpaw go into the medicine den. Ferntail keeps her herbs there, and sleeps there. If you ever get injured, go there. Ferntail is our medicine cat. She heals sick or injured cats back to full health. Hopefully…" Robinpaw trailed off. Tigerpaw had reappeared from the den with a gray tabby she-cat behind him. She held a leave the color of her eyes in her jaw.

"Morning Robinpaw. If I remember right, you are Eaglepaw." She greeted. Eaglepaw nodded his head. "Nice to meet you." She mewed before retreating into another bramble den.

"That is the nursery. It is where queens and kits stay until the kits are six moons. Expecting queens stay there also. That is basically the camp. Everything else is basically eating or sunning spots." Robinpaw mewed. Eaglepaw sighed in relief. Hs head was buzzing and throbbing. He could just imagine going out into the forest! Robinpaw sat down, seemingly also relieved to be finished, and began to clean herself. For the first time, Eaglepaw was able to look her over. She was just a bit darker then her mother, with a white paw and belly. Her tail tip was white as well, curled neatly around her three black paws as she used the white one to wash behind her ears. Her eyes were a brilliant blue, almost like a clear sky. They seemed to sparkle as she gazed at Eaglepaw, seemingly examining him as he was her. One of her ears had a small tear in it, just a nick that was barely noticeable. Her ears were black, and Eaglepaw realized for the first time that the fur around one of her eyes was just a bit lighter then the rest of her fur.

"We should get a nest in the apprentices' den." She mewed, as if embarrassed. Eaglepaw blushed and nodded. He allowed her to lead the way, her long, fluffy tail streaming out behind her, almost touching Eaglepaw's nose as she bounded toward the den. Sitting at the entrance to the den, tearing apart a tough-looking shrew, Eaglepaw recognized the tom from earlier, Smokepaw, who had commented about Eaglepaw beating Firepaw.

"Hey Eaglepaw, Robinpaw." He greeted.

"Is Firepaw still inside? She was being a bit rude to Eaglepaw earlier." Robinpaw mewed, concern in her voice. Smokepaw shrugged, turning to Eaglepaw.

"Don't let her get to you. She is just mad because she used to be the strongest apprentice, but you beat her, and are the leader's apprentice. It will take a bit for her to get used to you." He mewed. His personality seemed to completely change since the ceremony. There, he seemed mean and threatening like firepaw, but now he was friendly and cheerful.

"Are then any empty nests we can take?" Robinpaw asked. Smokepaw nodded and led the way inside. He flicked his tail to two clumps of moss, sitting close.

"These used to belong to Featherpool and Pantherpelt." He pointed out.

"Thanks." Robinpaw mewed gratefully. Firepaw's ears and whiskers twitched from across the den. Bluepaw paused from her cleaning. Smokepaw left to finish his meal, leaving the four younger apprentices together. Firepaw growled as Eaglepaw attempted to greet Bluepaw. He backed away in disappointment. Bluepaw smiled and flicked her ear before casually returning to her cleaning with a wink.

"Who are Pantherpelt and Featherpool?" He asked, cleaning himself as well.

"Our newest warriors. I didn't see them at the ceremony. Probably sleeping. When a cat is made a warrior, they must sit a silent vigil at the camp entrance all night the first night. It is exhausting, according to all the warriors. Everyone takes a long nap the next day so they can have energy for patrols right away." Robinpaw explained. Eaglepaw flicked his ear in understanding.


	3. Author's Note: Allegiances

**ThunderClan:**

**Leader: LITTLESTAR- **ginger she-cat with brilliant blue eyes

**Apprentice, EAGLEPAW**

**Deputy: STORMCLOUD- **gray tom

**Apprentice, TIGERPAW**

**Medicine Cat: FERNTAIL- **tortoiseshell and white she-cat

**Warriors: SPOTTEDPELT- **pale calico she-cat with green eyes

**Apprentice, FIREPAW**

**AMBERHEART- **strong dark gray tom with amber eyes

**SWIFTLEAF- **black and white tom

**Apprentice, SMOKEPAW**

**PANTHERPELT- **black tom with piercing amber eyes

**FEATHERPOOL- **gray and white she-cat with blue eyes

**WOLFEYES- **gray and white tom with amber eyes

**Apprentice, BLUEPAW**

**BRIGHTSTREAM- **white she-cat

**Apprentice, ROBINPAW**

**WILLOWLEAF- **pale brown she-cat with green eyes

**Apprentices: TIGERPAW- **ginger tabby tom

**SMOKEPAW- **long-haired gray and white tom

**BLUEPAW- **gray she-cat with blue eyes

**FIREPAW- **ginger she-cat

**EAGLEPAW- **brown and white tom with blue eyes

**ROBINPAW- **pale brown and white she-cat with green eyes

**Queens: SILVERFOOT- **silver tabby she-cat

**Kits: DUSTKIT- **pale brown tom

**GRAYKIT- **gray and white she-cat

**HEATHERKIT- **green-eyed silver tabby she-cat

**Elders: HOLLYLEAF- **black she-cat , oldest she-cat in ThunderClan

**JAYFEATHER- gray tom with blue eyes, oldest tom in ThunderClan**


End file.
